sami
by alexawarbler
Summary: when blaine and kurt relationship is the best its ever been,nothing wil breakthem apart right? will blaine and kurt survive sami,kurt step sister


It was a sunny day, unlike the cold days of the past ,Blaine with a hole in his stomach knew that today was not like any other, today he was going to tell Kurt that he loved him, but how, when Blaine who had a little amount of time had to go home and to change from his warbler uniform and run over to the lima bean over at the mall. Now his heart was beating faster. He came home to see the unappealing face of his father, sitting on the couch with no trace of his mother, Blaine was unaware of the rush of things that could happen to him next. his mother was still out of sight, just some bags tossed over the stairs, blaines mind just thought of the possibilities and tried to put the missing pieces together was his father leaving again but was it just another fight all this came to blaines mind in matte of seconds Suddenly his father spoke up with a low scratchy voice that he usually had, but his voice had a certan hint of dispear and hurt.  
'your mother left today, we are getting a divorce'  
Blaine was speechless, he always knew that a day like this was coming but it was still shocking, his mother, the only person who respected his choice of sexuality had just left? It was so unlike her  
Blaines father opened his mouth like if he was about to say something but nothing came rushed to the room, he couldn't let his father see how hurt he was, he slammed the door shut, changed to the outfit that he had already picked the night before and ran out of the house, his father called out his name behind him but Blaine just ran and ran, what looked like miles until he got to the mall.

Kurt was there sitting promptly,  
'your late' he said softly  
'I know, im sorry but I have something to tell you'  
'I do to' said Kurt with the soft voice that he only uses when he is around blaine'can i go first'  
Yes go on said blaine still with a bit of confusion in his voice  
'im in shock, my father just told me something'  
'mee too, you see' blaine mumbled on  
'may i carry on with MY story please' kurt said now with a stronger tone of voice  
'sorry, carry on'  
'well,dad came to me today, right before coming here and he told me that after mom died and i was off in acting camp, he was feeling lonely'  
'and?' blaine interrupted with interest in his eyes  
'and he had sexual relations with this lady from Denver'  
'but why is he telling you this now?' blaine asked  
'i was just getting to that' Kurt carried  
On, the lady came back, she had a girl and claims that dad is her father' whispered Kurt now weaker than usual.  
'oh my god, you have A sister' Blaine exclaimed  
'step sister' kurt corrected  
'where is she, what is she, what does she want?'  
'i have no idea' said kurt 'ill meet her tomorrow was wondering if you where gonna be there, i need the support'  
'i will always be there for you' Blaine replied' they shared a moment where they both just zoomed out and forgot everything, this usually happens when they are around each other.  
'so what did your dad say that is soo important? 'kurt asked curiusly  
'em its not important anymore' said Blaine extensively ,it was the first lie that blaine had ever said to kurt.

It was late at night, the atmosphere in the park was quiet and peaceful, unlike blaines brain that was confused and at war with its sealf,how could i have lied to kurt? How could u have not told him of my pain? 'Blaine sat Kurt down on the edge of the fountain in the park, it was perfect timing  
'you know, my dad told me something realy important too' started blaine  
'yes' Kurt said with a bit of curiosity  
'my mom left' Blaine said now weeping and taking a seat  
'what but how' asked Kurt  
'i don't know, after that i just left 'Blaine mumbled on, as he did with important circumstances  
Blaine just cryed,cryed in kurts arms, he felt comfortable and safe, just like when the kind in his old school bullied him and he used to cry in his mothers arm. After the crying they both know that the day after was going to be ruff,realy ruff with kurts step-sister coming and trying to see where blaines mom was.

Blaine woke up with an odd feeling of happiness and relief ,no more screaming, what had happened?, had his parents stop fighting  
'she left'blaine remeberd,these words bounced around in blaines head like crazy, the only thing that Blaine did not understand was how his mom just leaft,with out telling him,it was still so unlike her, she usually wouldn't have just even left to the next door nabiough without Telling him, where had she left Mabye to her friend, blaine had no idea but what he did know was that the only person who could know was his father and he did not want to ask him. his thoughts were interrupted by a phone call,he woke up with the high-hope that it was his mom,mabye checking up on him,as usuall but it was Kurt  
'hello' Blaine answerd with disappointment  
'where are you' kurt exclaimed  
'sleeping' said blaine wearly  
'come to my house,the girl is almost here' said kurt  
Blaine took the first t-shirt and jeans that he found and left the house, this was very unlike blaine, Blaine would usually gat up early take 30 minutes to choose what he was going to wear(it would be 50 minutes if it was to see kurt) then fix his messy dark hair say goodbye to his mom and dad and leave but first of all there was no mother to say goodbye and blaine still didnt have the nerve to face his father so he just left to kurt house.

He finally got there, it was still the same house with the same auto repair shop next to it,the same red-neck feel to it that blaine knew that kurt despised but was it always there. he entered to see Kurt sitting on the couch, waiting burt,or mr hummel as blaine called him was making coffe,he also looked anxious  
Blaine sat next to kurt  
'its going to be ok' he whispered  
'i know it is' kurt answered'  
Kurt looked like he didnt care at first but as time passed he would look out the window, or look around or just look at was in a very uncomfortable state, his mom had just runned away and he was about to meet his boyfriends step sister that they never actually had known about. what else could happen blaines thoughts were interrupted by a doorbell, as the doorbell rang kurt grabbed blaines arm that Blaine was sure that its was going to leave a mark. kurt ran to open the door and there she was a sort girl that looked about blaines age,had red hair and green eyes,she was defiantly beautiful, she carried a guitar on her back,oh hi em im samantha,but you can call me sami''hello Samantha answer kurt coldy,blaine could see that see didnt fell comftable ,and he wanted her to fell so,for some odd reason blaine felt a way that he could not explained, could it be love at first sight, no im just beeing stupid thought blaine 'em hi' blaine was yet again interupted from his thoughts as both kurt and sami noticed the plainness on his face,oh hi im said nervously, can i come in sami  
was no answer suddenly you could her hevy footsteps coming from the kitchen, this made sami jump a little,oh god shes here hi im burt exclaimed burt sami answeed the now very uncomfortable red head. They all stood in silence for what seemed years,a tall 40 year old red head was walking towards the red neck house, she broke the silence hello burt she said with the same coldness that kurt had greeted sami,blaine constantly looked at sami,he didnt want to,his body forced him to look at her nor sami nor kurt gladly noticed this. they finally got to the kitchen table,all of them even blaine,who was still thinking about the feelings that he had for sami.'i can't think about this now' thought looked up to see blaines distressed face she gave him a small smile, and they exchanged glances, every time he would look at her he would get more confused. after two hours, badly brewed coffee and allot of arguing they finally came to a agreement, Sami was to stay until her mom,trish was more stable ,blaine actually wanted her to stay,he still didnt know why and he still had mixed feelings about then,this will be interesting-said sami with a bit of sarcasm in her voice-oh yes it shall answered kurt. There was some more agreements and some more bad coffee, after that thrill the older redhead left with a kiss to her daughter and a handshake to everyone else'well we will just have to see where u can stay' said burt in a more positive tone of voice

I cant believe that bitch ,she took my room' exclaimed kurt to agonizing Blaine who had just heard kurt complaining about sami for the past hour and a half, and truly Blaine didn't like that kurt hated sami so much,sami was nice and was very talented, she even had a better voice than kurt,and thats saying had herd her in her room singing a guitar rock version of wicked, he was impressed but of coarse if he told this to kurt he would get pissed and rage and that was the last thing blaine wanted so he just nodded along. There was no point in putting sami into school now because it was the last week of school and then it was summer vacation. Kurt and Blaine still went to dalton,and then home but sadly blaine didn't realy have a home now since what happened with his parents, he decided to stay the summer at his best friends house,wes and blaine met when blaine was fist transferred to dalton,something instantly clicked and the got along,wes just lived with his mom,since his dad. Had left so he defetly knew what blaine was going through,after a summer of video games, singing and shot visits from Kurt and more sami back bithching Blaine had felt like summer was over but it only had begun day afyer day passed and it only got and Blaine were playing video games when suddenly they heard a doorslam,it made wes jump and he automatically screamed SOPHI SHUT UP WE HAVE GUESTS,"YEAH WELL I HAVE ONE TWO", Wes's sister shot and Blaine looked at each other in confusion, this usually never happens since Sophie is not the nicest and popular girl on 's door was opened and suddenly Blaine saw sami with glasses and a miniskirt and a short t-shirt, sami was as embarrassed as Blaine, she started pulling down her skirt more and more,sophie threw wes a plastic bag"here your game" she said coldly "come on, lets go" and with that Sophie and Sami left,blaine felt a bulge in his pants "shit,now what do i do" he thought and Blaine as descritly as possible tried to hide his 'tent',gladly wes's room was dark and there where pillows everywhere "did you see that chick,she looked so shocked to see you, she must not know your gay"-"oh she knows" answered Blaine plainly and Wes was so concentrated that he didn't even ask why.

It had been three week since blaines mother had left, Blaine still couldn't believe it,everytime the phone would ring, Blaine would throw himself to the phone with high hopes that it was his mother but with no hope, this had made Blaine have a big attitude change, Blaine started to listen to green day and my chemical romance, had change his looks and stopped using hair gel and Kurt noticed this, and didn't like it one bit. Kurt knew that Blaine was going to change if he even had to go and look for her himself.


End file.
